le cœur d'une petite fille
by ylg
Summary: minifics avec Lirin et Yaone :: 1er volet : Nii discute avec son lapin des relations entre Lirin, Kougaiji et Rasetsunyo. 2e: Lirin discute directement avec Yaone de Kougaiji et Rasetsunyo. 3e: Lirin et Yaone, un peu de vie quotidienne. MàJ, 4ème : le goût de la liberté.
1. Nii, Lirin, Kougaiji, limites

à l'origine publiée seule sous le titre "des limites à l'amour", le 12 octobre 09 ;

mais voilà moi j'aime bien Lirin et Yaone et Kougaiji - de préférence en relations purement familiales, mais Saiyuki étant Saiyuki, _parfois_ ça part un petit peu en vrille...

* * *

**Titre : **des limites à l'amour, pour quoi faire ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Nii Jien-yi ; Kōgaiji, Lirin, Rasetsunyo  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt : **"En tout cas, le nouveau Komurin serait à l'abri des Japonais furibonds et des petites sœurs siiii jalouses de l'amour qu'{il pouvait} donner à quelqu'un d'autre."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Avertissements : **mention d'inceste, mais bon, c'est surtout l'imagination de Nii.  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

« Une petite sœur _si_ jalouse de l'amour que vous pouvez donner à quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas flatteur ? » demanda Nii dans le vide.

Dans les yeux en bouton et le sourire brodé de son lapin en peluche, il inventait la réponse qui l'arrangeait.

« Notre charmante princesse vient tous les jours en cachette de sa mère dans la salle au pilier et se demande ce que l'ancienne reine avait de si formidable pour que son cher grand frère l'aime autant. (Mal)Heureusement, elle n'est pas encore assez folle pour casser la pierre et chercher ce qui s'y cache. Pas _encore_, en tout cas... »


	2. Lirin, Yaone, Rasetsunyo, leur famille

à l'origine publiée seule sous le titre "le coeur d'une petite fille" ( /s/440728/ ) le 19 juillet 08 ;

* * *

**Titre : **le coeur d'une petite fille  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yaone, Lirin ; indices de Lirin/Rasetsunyo, Yaone/Lirin, Yaone/Kōgaiji  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, moi je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – journée Internationale du Femslash

**Nombre de mots : **370

oOo

Gyōkumen Kōshō faisait peur à sa fille. Lirin a commencé par se demander si « la maman de son grand frère » pourrait l'aimer, elle. Elle le voyait contempler tous les jours cette belle dame prisonnière de son pilier de pierre avec des yeux aimants, quand ceux de sa mère à elle étaient si froids, ça lui faisait envie.

Yaone l'a rassurée : tant pis pour ces histoires de mamans et de liens du sang, Kōgaiji-sama aimait sa petite soeur très, très fort, et il n'était pas le seul : elle aussi. Lirin s'était apaisée pour un temps.

Voici cependant qu'une nouvelle idée a fait son chemin dans sa petite tête et la travaille. Tous les jours, son grand frère regarde sa maman prisonnière dans le pilier avec des yeux aimants, il y a longtemps que ça dure, et elle espère très fort qu'il arrivera un jour à l'en sortir. Mais alors ! qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle, petite Lirin, quand Rasetsunyo revivra ? Kōgaiji sera-t-il tellement heureux de retrouver sa mère qu'il en oubliera sa Lirin-chan ? La dame du pilier est tellement, tellement belle et Kōgaiji a l'air de tellement, tellement l'aimer...

Yaone reste interdite devant l'angoisse de la demoiselle.

« Lirin-sama... je vous en prie, chassez ces idées. Vous êtes sa précieuse petite soeur, il vous aime. Il ne vous oubliera jamais, même pour sa mère. »

Yaone a soudain l'air très triste, malgré les encouragements qu'elle professe. Peut-être que finalement, les liens du sang ça compte, que Kōgaiji aimera toujours sa maman et sa soeur, mais qu'il oubliera Yaone ensuite, c'est de ça qu'elle a peur ? Ah non, s'inquiète Lirin : Yaone et Dokugaku sont ses amis à elle aussi, pas question que son grand frère les laisse tomber !

Enfin, la jeune femme se ressaisait et lui sourit :

« Ne vous tourmentez pas ainsi, Lirin-sama. Tout ira bien, personne n'oubliera personne. Vous savez combien nous tenons tous à vous, combien Kōgaiji-sama tient aussi à chacun de nous. »

Lirin acquiesce et serre sa babysitter attitrée très fort dans ses bras.

« Voui ! »

C'est une résolution qu'elle prend pour elle-même : même si Rasestunyo est très belle et très gentille et qu'elle accepte d'être sa maman, l'amour de Lirin pour Yaone ne changera pas.


	3. Lirin, Yaone, Kougaiji, vie tranquille

à l'origine publiée seule sous le titre "Soeur Anne, ma soeur Anne, ne vois tu rien venir ?" ( /s/5334877/) le 27 août 09 ;

* * *

**Titre : **Soeur Anne, ma soeur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyuki  
**Personnages/Couples :** Yaone, Lirin ; Kougaiji  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Minekura Kazuya pour les personnages, les contes de fées dans le domaine public pour le titre

**Prompt : **"laver les vitres"  
(proposé par Little Meenoo, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Yaone-et-Lirin)

**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

« C'est pas juste qu'on se retrouve coincées là pendant que mon frère et Doku se baladent dans le monde et s'amusent avec le moine chauve et ses copains. »

Yaone ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite aux remontrances que Lirin avait à adresser à l'univers entier quand les choses ne marchaient pas comme la jeune princesse aurait voulu.

« Le Seigneur Kougaiji ne veut pas vous voir en danger.  
- En danger comment, dehors? Ch'suis vachement forte et débrouillarde, non !  
- Oui, Damoiselle Lirin.  
- Je risquerait pas grand' chose à sortir un peu. »

Alors qu'à rester enfermée dans la citadelle de Houtou, devait reconnaître Yaone, elles étaient à portée de main de Dame Gyokumen et de ses sinistres scientifiques. Et quand elle disait sinistres, elle n'exagérait rien : que ça soit exprès pour l'ambiance ou simple négligence de leur part, leurs quartiers avaient pris l'allure d'un décor de film d'horreur, avec mauvais éclairage, toiles d'araignées, ombres mouvantes et tout. Ça portait sur les nerfs, à la longue : déprimant le jour, effrayant la nuit...

Et puis, il fallait faire quelque chose pour Damoiselle Lirin qui s'ennuyait ferme : voilà une activité toute trouvée...

« J'veux être la première à savoir quand il sera de retour... mais mon frère m'a interdit d'aller le guetter depuis le toit. S'il m'y trouve là quand il reviendra il a promis de me tirer les oreilles et de ne plus jouer avec moi toute une journée.  
- Alors il faudra l'attendre à l'intérieur.  
- Mais on n'y voit rien !  
- Cela peut s'arranger. »

Sûr, il existait d'autres applications plus glorieuses aux talents de chimiste de Yaone que préparer des produits ménagers, et ça n'était pas à la fille unique de la maîtresse des lieux et future impératrice de faire les carreaux. D'une manière générale, elle trouvait que voir les hommes partir guerroyer pendant que les femmes restent à les attendre en faisant le ménage, c'était un fort mauvais exemple pour Lirin.

Mais ces vitres avaient bien besoin d'être nettoyées ; si la lumière du jour revenait dans ses quartiers, Kougaiji ressentirait peut-être moins souvent l'envie de les fuir, et s'il rentrait pour trouver sa chère petite sœur en train de jouer Cendrillon, peut-être qu'il conviendrait enfin qu'il y avait quelque chose de bancal dans son raisonnement et repenserait leurs positions et assignations respectives !

« Donc, au travail ! »


	4. Lirin, le nez au vent

**Titre : **En liberté  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnage : **Lirin  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o5#10, « les nuages » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **360

oOo

Lirin, Demoiselle Lirin pour certains, adorable petite sœur Lirin pour d'autres, espèce de petit démon en herbe, supporte mal d'être enfermée à longueur de temps dans ce château lugubre. Mâtinée de forteresse militaire et de complexe scientifique, la demeure de ses parents lui fait froid dans le dos. Et entre sa mère qui essaie de la garder sous la main avec de sombres intentions, et son grand frère qui voudrait la tenir en cage pour s'assurer que sa mère ne met pas la main sur elle...  
Elle voudrait récupérer le droit d'accompagner son frère et sa petite suite en mission dehors. Elle est forte, elle pourrait l'aider ! Et puis ils sont ses amis. Sa famille de cœur, qu'elle aime et qui l'aime. Contrairement à sa froide maman qui donne toujours l'impression de mesure quelque chose quand elle pose les yeux sur elle.

Elle peut se promener à sa guise dans les appartements de Kōgaiji, au moins, mais ces appartements ne sont pas si vastes et elle en a vite fait le tour. Elle peut s'aventurer dans les quartiers alentours qui abritent des hommes loyaux de son frère, mais seulement si Yaone joue les chaperons. Elle aime bien Yaone mais ça devient lassant.  
Elle arrache enfin l'autorisation de grimper sur le toit. De l'extérieur, d'une terrasse, la forteresse est tout aussi imposante mais moins effrayante. Et le ciel immense semble l'aspirer. Le vent souffle et pousse les nuages. Ces nuages que voilà sont libres. Ils vont où le vent les pousse, c'est vrai, sans choisir leur direction, mais au moins, ils flottent !  
Les nuages, le vent, et le soleil.  
Les jours de pluie, l'on rechigne à la laisser s'ébattre entre les gouttes. Comme quoi la pierre mouillée est glissante. Qu'elle pourrait tomber. Ou prendre froid. Lirin n'en a cure.  
Elle guette le départ des nuages gris, le retour des moutons blancs.

Un de ces jours, se promet-elle, elle pourra partir à leur poursuite. Elle accompagnera de nouveau son frère et Doku et Yaone à cheval sur leurs dragons volants, à la poursuite de la bande à Sanzō ou simplement des nuages. Un de ces jours.


End file.
